The purpose of this Phase II effort is to research and develop an innovative approach to empower people who do not have the skills to write programming code or a scripting language, to create simple user interfaces (UIs) to calculation engines written in various programming languages. The requirement includes realizing the approach in a high level programming language and a software system. The system should greatly reduce the time and skills required for a developer to create a UI and connect it to one ore more calculation engines.